


Only Father

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Step-parents
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Steve is the only father that Tommy's ever known.
Kudos: 19





	Only Father

By the time he was eighteen years old, Tommy knew all about the father he never got to meet, the man he shared a name with. And he missed him sometimes, an ache that will never heal, but it’s nothing compared to what his brothers feel. And unlike Jackson and Max, the only father he’s ever known is Steve. But for some reason, the fact that his biological father can’t see him graduate is fucking with his head. “It’s perfectly normal to miss him, even though you never got to meet him,” Steve assured his son.

“You’re not upset?” a nervous Tommy ventured.

Steve shook his head. “Of course not - why would I? He means something to you and you’ll always share a connection. It doesn’t change anything about our relationship. We’re solid, kid.”

Tommy smiled and hugged him. “Thanks, Dad. I love you.”

Steve ruffled his hair. “I love you too, buddy. Now let’s go watch you graduate.”

Tommy snorted and went off to find his other classmates, feeling marginally better now that he had talked to his dad. He was so grateful to all three of his parents, especially the two who had raised him - with some help.


End file.
